


Hosting

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [87]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Characters play D&D, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Parker ends up hosting their group's D&D session, Michael didn't have a clue until he showed up to people chattering in the Penthouse having fun with their campaign. Peter mentioned to Jarvis he's enjoy knowing his Daddy would be well cared for since D&D 'isn't his thing' instead Michael plans with him and goes to enjoy just witnessing his baby boy having fun with his friends





	Hosting

**Author's Note:**

> *Writer is not a d&d player, please forgive inaccuracies

Michael groaned when he got into the Penthouse, right Saturday... And it was Peter's turn to host the DnD session it seemed. Okay, so, ramblings on things that just didn't 'click' for him when Parker had tried to teach him waaaay back when. Inside jokes, laughing, I swear to god Parker, if I or Jarvis has to clean up those chips I'mma punish you and not in the usual fun way. “Morbie,” Peter finally saw him, “Guess whaaaaat-”

“Parker, I have no idea about any like artifacts or anything you may have gotten your hands on in that game.”

“It's Lore, Morbie, but no. We got rid of the KTP asshole! I offered to host since he dropped out.”

Michael just hummed, “So, pizza?”

“Um, can we order from that place Bruce loves instead?”

Michael stopped in the middle of his shuffle to the fridge, “Which one?”

“The vegan one.”

Michael nodded, rubbing his eyes, Peter was good at hinting, he'd give him that. “Okay, sure. They know about Jarvis?”

Peter was grinning, “He's an excellent DM.”

Michael blinked, “Wait, J is DMing for you?”

“He has but we have a new DM this week.”

Michael laughed, “So, J, got a minute to order dinner?” He frowned, “Um, I missed lunch.”

Peter piped up, “Guys wanna get a break, go have a smoke and wait out the food?”

Michael sighed in relief when the table all shuffled up, nodding and stretching, 'thank you', was signed at Peter as they headed for the elevator, he got a kiss blown in return. He decided it'd be best to snag his dinner and eat in the bedroom, just in case, he wouldn't want to make anyone nauseous or outright sick.

Michael was quick to finish his food, smirking when Jarvis stepped from the closet, “The young sir had provided multiple gifts, would you like a little dessert, sir?”

Michael licked his lips then frowned, “I would, but those two protein types don't sit well on my stomach.” He smiled at the kiss Jarvis provided him.

“Would sir enjoy them in another orifice?”

Michael felt the purr start up before he calmed it, “We have guests, J. Table that for now?”

“If you insist, sir. I should mention young sir's excitement when he requested that I offered.”

Michael licked his lips again. “Oh, I highly suggest you hold off on his gifts. Because if he's a naughty little spider and doesn't clean up after his guests, you will very much want to use it then.”

Jarvis grinned, “Would sir like assistance releasing some tension while he waits?”

Michael shook his head, “Thank you but no, not right now. So, how much longer do we have guests over?”

“Sir has not set a timer for the entertainment.”

Michael sighed, “Did baby boy wear any toys?”

Jarvis nodded, “He plugged Daddy's hole.”

Michael hummed, “Is it the buzzy one?”

“Sadly, no... I believe he learned from his mistake the last time.”

Michael laughed, “Alright, J, unless you wanna deal with the crowd out there asking questions I suggest letting your shell rest. I need to clean my dishes and leer at Parker when he tries to drag me into the campaign.” Michael grumbled when he got up to get changed, “Um, ask Parker if his group has any clue about me? Don't wanna scare them.”

“Sir has mentioned that you are very unique. I- I will ask him.”

Michael tugged on sweatpants and a t-shit once he got the work scent off him, “Everyone enjoying the food I hope.”

“They enjoyed it very much, and young sir has said to be comfortable.”

“Okay he asked for it...” Michael grumbled as he left his belt in their room before he snuck his dishes to the sink to wash them.

“Morbie! Come here, these dice hate me! I need backup.”

Michael laughed, “What happened?”

“I've done nothing but crit fail my saves, help me?”

“Aren't you playing a Bard?”

“Banshee... who better to save me than an actual banshee, get over here, roll these for me.”

Ned was cracking up at the uproar from the table, “Wait, are we allow dice roll subs? Because I'm in, Michael, roll mine too.”

“Dude did nothing but run the table in Vegas, he got kicked off them. Got banned from the craps tables.”

“Tony said Craps was fun,” Michael whined, “They pulled some bullshit rule about telekinesis... Like, seriously, do I look like I have that power?”

“Morbie... You levitate... Yeah, a little bit, I think so.”

Peter was smirking as Michael grumbled as he curled to float on his back behind his chair, “Bias...”

Michael blinked at the smirk from one of the strangers to him, “It seems the Bard has a new familiar... let's see its base power.”

Ned actually dropped a hand onto the table, “Oh come on! Parker is already one shotting shit unless he fails his rolls complete...”

“Which I've been doing! Seriously, I think it's time for new dice... Morbie can we go dice shopping tomorrow?”

“Parker, you know you can go shopping whenever you want.”

“Alright, let's see what he can do,” Michael seemed right that this was the DM speaking Peter rolled a 4, Michael wasn't paying attention what for, something to do with 'first sighting'. “It seems he believes you're hostile when he first spots you.” Michael just grinned and snapped his teeth loudly next to Peter's ear, making him jump. The got a chuckle from the table, Peter glared as he rolled again, “Ah, he missed his attack and has gotten a better look at you, realizing you're not as threatening as he first thought,” apparently he succeeded in whatever defensive maneuver he'd done. “Morbie, roll the dice for us.”

“Hm?” He must have been drifting because Peter grabbed his leg and pulled him closer, “What?”

“Roll these,” Peter held up a slew of dice and Michael yawned, grumbled as he took them and dropped them onto the table, he blinked at the whistles. “Okay, maybe he's a little op.”

The DM just laughed, “It seems your new familiar has the skill of luck, as well as buffing your songs and spells.”

Peter squealed, “Morbie, we're gonna be unstoppable!”

“Mhm, still not a clue what's going on, Parker. But have fun.”

“I can't wait until we level up,” Peter whispered as he updated his electronic player sheet.

“Mhm.”

Peter was laughing, dragging him out of sleep, “Come on Morbie, the session's done. Let's go to bed.”

He blinked a few times as he watched them gather up their stuff, “Better clean up yer mess Parker. I'll sick Jarvis on you.”

Ned was cracking up as he gathered up the trash to take it to the can, “I'll help.”

Michael smirked, “You're a guest Ned, guests don't clean up after the party.”

Peter gulped before beaming at Ned, “I got it, thanks Ned.”

“Don't wanna know,” Ned was laughing as he grabbed his stuff before heading out for the night.

Michael licked his lips, “Jarvis, it's clear.”

Peter was wide eyed, “I'm cleaning up!”

“Don't worry Parker, just make sure it's all cleaned up.”

Jarvis was happily standing away from the 'mess', smiling as his arc blue eyes watched the young sir quickly cleaning up after his guests. “Um, J where's the vacuum?”

“Closet, young sir.”

Michael was smiling at Jarvis when Peter ran to go get the vacuum to clean up the crumbs. “Over the table?”

“You read my programming, sir.”

He licked his lips as Peter pushed the vacuum in, whistling and doing a little dance as he cleaned up the mess, “There all clean.”

“You forgot to wiped down the table,” Michael stated, seeing where some soda and things had been spilled.

“Right,” Peter ran the vacuum back to the closet, still whistling as he rushed to get a washcloth and start wiping down the table.

Michael grabbed his arms, pulling him forward over the table, as Jarvis positioned behind him so he couldn't pull back. “Color?”

Peter was watching him with doe eyes as he felt Jarvis pulling down his pants to press at the plug while Michael slid his sweats down, “Green. Choke me Daddy.”

“Fuck, open wide baby boy, and tap my leg if you need to breathe.”

Peter nodded, gasping as Jarvis pulled the pug from him, “Yes, Daddy.”

Michael slid in, holding himself still, “Jarvis is going to dump all of baby boy's gifts back into him.”

Peter shuddered, gulping hard as he tapped, Michael pulled back out to let him cough, “Yes, please Daddy, please!”

“Snap if you need us to stop.”

Peter nodded, snapping, “Means stop,” he tapped Michael's leg, “Need to breathe.”

“Good boy,” Michael smiled as they slammed in together, grinning and fucking faster when he saw Jarvis matching his rhythm and thrusts as they enjoyed their baby boy.

 

 


End file.
